


Shooting Stars

by thesockmonster



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 21:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9345347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesockmonster/pseuds/thesockmonster
Summary: Jongin, a seasoned actor, does not like sharing his spotlight with an idol.





	

Jongin does not like Sehun.

It has nothing to do with Sehun himself, who Jongin is sure is probably a decent person, and everything to do with how Sehun was practically handed the part in the drama Jongin worked his butt off to be cast in.

Jongin is an actor. He has been in the spotlight since he was a teenager, capitalizing on his young, innocent appearance until he could slide his foot into the more serious roles that called to him. He spent all his time perfecting his facial expressions, going over lines to have that perfect intonation and emotion. This drama is supposed to be a heartfelt, emotional piece, and Jongin is now sharing the fame from it with an _idol_.

Sehun isn’t an actor. He’s a singer, or at least Jongin assumes he is. He knows Sehun can dance because it’s impossible not to see glimpses of music show performances when he’s flipping through the channels at night. And Sehun’s group has been topping all the charts since their debut six months ago.

The roar that went through the media and fansites when it was revealed that Oh Sehun would be starring opposite Kim Jongin in a new drama was exactly _why_ Sehun was cast. They didn’t do it because he has talent. They didn’t do it because he earned it. They did it to draw an audience. Tapping into the fans who will pour all their money into their precious idol’s projects is the desired outcome.

It sets Jongin’s nerves on edge and he has been very professional about the entire matter. Even as Sehun stumbled nervously through the first read through, and when his nervousness bled through into his character as they began filming. Even _then_ , Jongin held his tongue. The crew and the rest of the cast have all been encouraging Sehun, guiding him along. Jongin keeps a polite distance. In public.

It’s a little easier to let his emotions slip out with ill timed words when it’s just the two of them together, away from the rest of the cast and crew. Jongin doesn’t mean for them to come out so harsh, but he just wants Sehun to understand his frustration over having to do a scene six times when it could be done it two. And unlike anyone else Jongin has worked with, Sehun bites back. He doesn’t respectfully bow his head and apologize to his senior. He stands his ground.

It only serves to make Jongin’s blood boil.

Right now, Jongin is leaning against the trunk of a car - one that had been brought in for this scene. It’s 2 in the morning, which isn’t an odd occurrence when filming on a tight deadline, but it’s also freezing outside. As soon as Jongin was done with his first part, he’d burrowed his way into a thick coat, pulling on gloves and wrapping a scarf around his neck and mouth. He can’t put on a hat because he’s not finished yet and he doesn’t want to waste time by messing up his hair.

He’s waiting on Sehun.

The dregs of energy from the coffee Jongin had gulped down an hour ago have him feeling listless as he flexes his toes in his shoes just to make sure there’s enough blood flowing to them. He tries not to look bored, or to let a frown settle on his lips. Off in the distance, there’s a fence blocking the area and there’s a group of fans standing there. Earlier, Sehun had approached them and come back with hot packs to put in his pockets for his hands.

He’d offered a pair of them to Jongin who had turned them down. His pride is satisfied, but his fingers regret the hasty decision. Jongin curls his fingers in his pockets as he hears the faint clicking of several cameras going off at once. It means Sehun is in view again, which means they might be finished with coaching Sehun through his scene and they can finally move on to the final scene of the night. Jongin is so ready to go home and defrost in a hot shower before crawling into bed naked to luxuriate on his egyptian cotton sheets, all toasty warm.

When Sehun gets close, Jongin notices how red his nose is, and the pink that’s dusted across his cheeks. His makeup isn’t heavy enough to hide the effects of the cold. Sehun also sniffles, hands deep in his pockets, probably gripping those hot packs for dear life. Jongin does feel a twinge of sympathy for the kid, but not enough to change his mind. He doesn’t like Sehun or the fact that he’s here.

Sehun mimics Jongin’s position, standing beside him as he leans on the car. He’s kept Jongin between him and the fans, blocking their line of sight. It’s probably a learned habit. Jongin has his fair share of fans, but none of them compare to idol fans.

“Sorry,” Sehun mumbles, raising his shoulders so the top of his coat covers his mouth.

Jongin sighs, shaking his head. He should probably say something encouraging to Sehun; he should probably act like a proper senior and take Sehun under his wing just like everyone else. But the idea just makes Jongin angrier. _Sehun shouldn’t be here._

“Apologies don’t mean anything if you keep screwing up,” Jongin finally comments.

Sehun turns, his eyes narrowed at Jongin. “I’m _learning_ ,” Sehun huffs. “You can’t expect me to be perfect on my first drama.”

“No, no I can’t,” Jongin bites back. “You’re an idol. You’re not an actor. What do you even do in your group? Hip thrust until the fans swoon at your feet? There’s more to acting than stage faces.”

“You’re a dick,” Sehun begins, “and the least you could do is help me improve so this gets filmed faster and we can go our separate ways.”

“You mean until your pretty face lands you another part that people like me have spent years _earning_.”

“It’s not my fault I’m more attractive than you,” Sehun hisses. “Maybe if you weren’t an asshole, people would like you enough to slap your face on anything you want.”

“I don’t want things handed to me,” Jongin huffs.

“Yeah, well I spent six years training before I got to be on stage. I put in my time.”

Jongin snorts. “Learning to dance while you lip sync. Such talent.”

“It’s more than that,” Sehun asserts.

“Whatever you need to tell yourself to sleep at night,” Jongin says. “Not my problem. Let’s just get this over with.”

One of the staff is speed walking to them, a cup in each of his hands with steam wafting off the top. Jongin groans. If they’re bringing coffee, it means it’s going to take at least another hour. He takes it with a thanks and holds it in his frozen hands.

He really doesn’t like Sehun.

 

Scene rewrites are one of those pesky irritations that Jongin got over a long time ago. And they can happen for any reason - the director’s mood, the writer’s whims, the reactions from the last episode that aired. Jongin’s watched entire episodes be rewritten less than a day before they’re supposed to film them. He’s also had scene rewrites that were only half-finished _as_ they filmed. He can roll with it.

Sehun can’t. Not even a little. It’s obvious that he memorized his lines from the original, but the rewrite has a different vibe to it, a different emotion that is supposed to come through. His character was originally going to be rigid, only to turn to putty when he gets a few drinks in him, but the rewrites make Sehun’s character more sad than sweet, cementing the reasons for his usual cold demeanor.

It’s a cliche bonding moment.

The pair are sitting on a swing set with empty soju bottles around them, and one in their hands. It’s dark and each breath comes out as a puff of white before disappearing. Jongin’s hands are cold, he wants to rub his eyes and the only saving grace about this entire situation is that Jongin likes being on a swing. He finds himself rocking in it as he waits for the director to finish up with whatever advice he’s dishing out to Sehun.

Jongin looks down at his bottle and wishes there was something stronger than water in it. Coffee maybe, or even alcohol because it’s going to be another long night. There are barricades up at the entrances to the park where the fans are milling about. Thankfully, none of them can see where they are through the trees.

The sky is clear and gorgeous, although Jongin can’t see it through the glare of the lights they’ve set up around the area. He sighs, shaking his bottle some and wondering if there’s any danger of the water turning to ice.

“We ready?” the director finally asks, looking at the pair of them like they are both the reason for the constant retakes.

“Yes,” Jongin answers immediately, his eyes focusing on Sehun who only nods.

He looks young, Jongin thinks. Vulnerable. Something lurches in Jongin’s chest, only to be put right when everyone settles in their places and silence falls around them. The call to action flips a switch and Jongin is no longer himself. He’s not slouching anymore, and he lists against the chain, fingers loose around the metal as he rocks to the side, knocking his swing against Sehun’s.

It comes so naturally to Jongin, his words practiced, but easy. He isn’t exact, but it works for his character, and works for the director who doesn’t stop him. Sehun, on the other hand, is still bleeding nervousness through his posture and Jongin reaches out, palm resting flat on Sehun’s back. It’s something his character would do, using his touch to soothe, and it takes only a moment for Sehun to react.

The scene goes surprisingly well, only having to stop once to adjust Sehun’s position before picking up again. It means that Jongin will get home at a sensible hour, getting his first full night’s sleep in weeks. He can’t wait.

 

These long nights are going to be Jongin’s doom. The bags under his eyes are going to be sentient soon, probably speaking only to scold him for eating ramyun for dinner instead of a proper meal. But when it comes down to it, Jongin will choose a little more sleep over better food even if it means more makeup on his face to hide it. 

Part of it is the fault of the writers for deciding to have all these scenes done at night, but the other part is Sehun, whose lack of talent is the reason it takes hours longer than it should. Jongin, try as he might, can’t seem to dislike Sehun as much as he did a few days ago. It’s obvious that he’s trying, and he _is_ getting better.

Jongin shifts his position on his couch, using one of the throw pillows to cushion his head as he burrows his feet further into the blanket. The tv is on, and Jongin can’t be bothered to reach over and grab the remote. His fate is bound to whatever this station plays next.

He’s lingering on the cusp of falling asleep. The objects on the screen blur together, as does the clock over the tv that reminds Jongin how late it’s getting. He should have been asleep already since filming wrapped up earlier than usual, but his entire schedule has been thrown off.

Sehun’s fault.

Speaking of Sehun, Jongin is aware that Sehun is now on the tv program, all glitzed up in his stage outfit. This is one of those music shows that airs live performances, which means that Sehun probably had to go straight there from filming. Jongin frowns, inspecting Sehun’s face for signs of exhaustion. It can’t be good for him; Jongin is barely able to keep up with the crazy hours, and Sehun has to do filming _and_ the promotional activities with his group.

The familiar background track plays to the song and Jongin watches, fixated on Sehun when he’s on camera. It’s not something he does on purpose, but Sehun’s the only one he knows out of the five man group, so that’s who he focuses on. Sehun dances well, his movements sharp and expressions just right. Jongin finds himself a little impressed.

The up close shots of Sehun are jarring because Sehun looks so _pretty_. Jongin knows it’s mostly the makeup; he’s seen Sehun in person, with his bare face exposed. And yes, he’s handsome. He wouldn’t be where he is if he wasn’t handsome. His stage makeup, however, is something else. His eyes are lined dark, with shimmering silver around the edges, his lips impossibly pink and hair styled up off his forehead to give the full effect.

Jongin’s stomach wobbles traitorously. It’s enough to have Jongin stretch his arm over to the coffee table to grab the remote and turn the tv off completely. He’s just tired. That’s all.

 

Jongin remembers a time when he couldn’t imagine putting coffee anywhere near his mouth, let alone drink it down like it was water. It still tastes foul, but not as much as before. He’s getting used to it. He lifts his cup to his lips, waiting for the caffeine to kick in. _And_ for Sehun to be ready after they were both handed rewrites only half an hour ago.

Jongin watches Sehun - watches the way his eyebrows furrow as he mouths the words. Sometimes Sehun acts certain phrases out, and other times he goes blank, lips moving with no emotion behind it. He seems a stark contrast to the performer that Jongin saw on the stage just the night before. This Sehun is less fierce, less confident, and Jongin understands. He wishes he didn’t, because then it would be so much easier to continue disliking Sehun until the day they wrap up filming and only have to deal with each other during promotional events.

Jongin even manages not to scold Sehun after he dismally ruins the first take. And the second. A gust of wind ruins the third scene by blowing someone’s hat off and straight past Jongin’s feet. Jongin cracks up and when he looks over, Sehun is laughing too. The tired face he’d had on only a moment ago is gone, replaced with happiness and Jongin’s heart does that awful lurching thing again.

Fine, maybe Sehun isn’t so bad.

It takes three more tries to get the scene right. They’re given a small break after. Jongin follows a disheartened looking Sehun. When Sehun notices, he stops and leans back against the wall of the building, arms crossed defensively.

“Go on,” Sehun tells him. “Let me have it.”

Jongin takes a spot beside Sehun, close enough for their shoulders to brush. It’s irritating that he can hear the fans in the distance, probably taking pictures of the two of them. That part he will never like.

“I watched you on tv last night,” Jongin says instead. “It wasn’t bad. For a rookie.”

Sehun makes a noise before pursing his lips. “I’d like to see you try it,” he challenges.

“It’s not easy, is it?”

“Of course not. That’s why I said -”

“Not the singing and dancing part,” Jongin waves off. “I mean, I’m sure that’s hard too, but I meant having to do that and then spend your days filming too.”

Sehun sighs, knocking his head lightly against painted brick. “You don’t make it any easier,” Sehun complains, his nose scrunched and bottom lip poked out just a little.

Jongin has to pull his eyes away from it. He reaches over, palm on the other side of Sehun’s head to pull him over. He rests Sehun’s head on his shoulder, patting it a few times before dropping his hand. Sehun doesn’t move away.

“Rest if you need to,” Jongin tells him.

Sehun actually shuffles a little closer to him, his body warm next to Jongin’s as he gets more comfortable. “Thank you,” he whispers.

Jongin’s mouth feels dry. “I’m not a complete asshole,” Jongin replies. “But this doesn’t mean I like you.”

 

Sehun gets better. Not completely better because that would take a miracle. But Jongin notices an improvement. He also notices those days when Sehun isn’t his best, and those are the days Jongin takes the bite out of his words, sighing and handing Sehun some of his food or letting Sehun use him as a pillow for a nap between scenes.

“This doesn’t mean I like you,” Jongin always says, even as Sehun curls up against him, humming softly in acknowledgement.

Jongin doesn’t pull away when Sehun plays with his fingers, or taps on his leg or drools on the sleeve of his shirt. Jongin doesn’t snap when the two of them are out of earshot of everyone else. Even when Sehun drags things out longer than they should be. Instead, Jongin cultivates the patience and humility to try and _help_ Sehun like everyone else has been doing since the beginning.

Sehun is much more receptive to advice given when it’s coated in honey instead of vinegar. Jongin feels a little bad for the way he acted in the beginning, but not bad enough to apologize for it. Or to be alright that an idol was launched into a starring role that someone like him had to earn through years of bit roles and schmoozing.

But he can’t really blame Sehun for what his company did for him. He can blame the company and the studio who green lit his casting, and everyone who buys into the whole usery propaganda. But he can’t blame Sehun. Even when he wants to. Even when it would be easier to.

Jongin finds little irony in knowing that the bonding between him and Sehun is progressing along the same path as their onscreen characters - excepting for the long emotional talks. Despite working together for a few months now, they don’t really talk about anything other than work. Which is why Jongin is surprised that Sehun invited Jongin to one of his performances.

It’s even more surprising that Jongin accepted, and now finds himself in the front row, surrounded by the same fans that line up along the entrances and exits of the sets just to get a glimpse of Sehun. It’s a recorded show, which means there’s a chance that Jongin will be seen in the audience. It almost makes him leave, but he doesn’t. He came because it’s good for his image to be seen getting along with his costar. _He came because he watches all of Sehun’s music show performances and he wants to see it with his own eyes._

Jongin regrets his decision twenty seconds in, when he realizes that he’s on the side of the stage where Sehun usually is, looking exceptionally handsome with his hair in his eyes and his pants so tight it’s a wonder he can move at all. But he does move. He dances and he sings and his hip thrust leaves Jongin with a lump in his throat and heat running through his veins. How is this the same Sehun who stumbles over lines and drools on him when he naps?

Luckily for Jongin, Sehun is back to the Sehun Jongin is familiar with when he gets to greet him backstage. Sehun is surrounded by his group members, out of costume, but still in his makeup when Jongin arrives.

“Waaaah,” one of Sehun’s group mates says after they’re introduced. “You’re even this handsome in person.”

Sehun snorts and rolls his eyes as the others fawn over a mildly embarrassed Jongin. “Are you going to treat me to dinner?” Sehun cuts in, his voice teasing.

Jongin surprises him by saying yes, and even letting Sehun choose.

As they sit at a table for two, drinks ordered and menus in front of them. Jongin taps his finger on Sehun’s menu to get his attention. Sehun looks up at him, and Jongin feels fluttery.

“This doesn’t mean I like you.”

 

Jongin starts bringing bubbletea, chocolate, with him when they’re shooting at night. He wordlessly hands it to Sehun who proceeds to gulp it down like a starving man before giving Jongin a sweet smile that most definitely does not have Jongin’s palms sweating.

Jongin lets his hand bump against Sehun’s when Sehun is being _corrected_ or if he has that look on his face that means he’s feeling way out of his depth. Jongin doesn’t have to say anything; just being there seems to help Sehun pull himself together again.

Maybe it’s because of their working relationship that Jongin has this effect on Sehun. Maybe it’s because Jongin goes out of his way now to make sure Sehun is comfortable. Jongin’s still not quite sure why he does it. Only that he wants to. And somehow, it’s not about helping Sehun with his acting. There are enough people around for that.

After another long night, the pair pour themselves into Jongin’s car. Sehun is half asleep as Jongin drives him across town to where Sehun lives - in a dorm with four other guys. Jongin lets him sleep, only to nudge him awake when they arrive. Thankfully, no one is around.

“Hey,” Jongin says. “Get some sleep.”

Sehun grunts out a thanks before opening the car door.

“And Sehun,” Jongin adds, just for good measure, “this doesn’t mean I like you.”

 

Between the lines of cheesy, emotion riddled dialogue, Jongin finds his own feelings winding their way forward. They lead straight to his costar before he realizes what’s happening. One afternoon, Jongin is grinning like an idiot as Sehun tries to balance on a curb between scenes, falling off every other step with his arms waving wildly, and by the following afternoon, he can’t remember why he didn’t like Sehun in the first place.

It’s a tingle in his fingers, a smile lingering on his lips. It’s the way Sehun will look at Jongin as if he’s just wanting to know that Jongin is there.

It’s the way Jongin will reach out for Sehun’s hand without thinking, and Sehun will take it, squeezing it for a moment before letting go.

It’s the way Jongin finds himself in a decaying orbit around Sehun, and if he keeps going, he’s going to crash. While that’s alarming, Jongin finds himself tempted not to struggle. What would be the point? Attraction is like quicksand; the more he struggles, the further he’d sink until he’s in over his head and drowning in it.

The most logical path is to accept it and see where it leads. It may lead to nothing, although the way Sehun still mouths off at Jongin, but with a teasing smirk on his lips, makes Jongin think that he may not be alone. He _hopes_ that he isn’t alone.

He tests his luck by nonchalantly inviting Sehun to his place after filming for the evening. It’s not _too_ late, and Sehun texts his manager before agreeing. It’s nice the way Sehun doesn’t make a big deal of it, or of the way Jongin guides him up to his apartment with a hand on his back.

It’s nice how Sehun makes himself at home by leaving his jacket and shoes at the door before padding into Jongin’s living room. Jongin comes up behind him, resting a hand on Sehun’s side. Sehun turns, standing face to face with Jongin.

“I’m going to try something,” Jongin whispers.

He cups Sehun’s cheek, heart pitter-pattering as Sehun leans into his touch. His fingers play with the strands of Sehun’s hair as he moves closer. Sehun doesn’t pull away, doesn’t drop his gaze from Jongin’s eyes.

Jongin leans in slowly, head tilting. Sehun’s eyes close just as their lips meet.

There are no fireworks. There’s no cheesy background music. Sehun’s lips are dry, but they’re soft and Jongin quite enjoys the feel of them against his own. It doesn’t last long, but Jongin doesn’t step away, doesn’t stop touching. “This doesn’t mean I like you,” he says.

Sehun grins. “Me either,” he replies, just before pulling Jongin in for another kiss.

Their second kiss is longer than the first. And the third is longer than the second. By the fifth or sixth, they start bleeding together, refusing to be parted.

Jongin gets to see Sehun away from everything and everyone else. He finally gets to peel off the actor and idol labels to see what’s underneath. What he finds is someone he wants to learn more and more. He finds someone he can see standing with, _being_ with. Jongin sees Sehun as the young man that he is, just striving to find his place in the world. And Jongin is now convinced that Sehun belongs in the spotlight. He does.

So he’ll help him. And he’ll be there for him in any way he needs.

Right now, Sehun needs Jongin to be his pillow, resting his legs over Jongin’s lap and his head on Jongin’s shoulder as they watch tv. There are no music show performances or scripts. It’s just them, squeezed onto a couch, taking that first step through a door that could lead anywhere.

It’s exciting, and as long as Sehun is with him, he’s willing to take it one step at a time.

Maybe, one day soon, he’ll even confess to Sehun that he really does like him.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's a bit quick paced, but I enjoyed writing this lovely prompt. A special thank you to A, who gave this work its title.


End file.
